


Clueless

by transmarkcohen



Category: High Fidelity (Musical)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Rob likes Dick, and has no fucking idea. They’re both trans. Dick likes Rob back.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



        Well, that’s it. Rob is fucking clueless. A fucking idiot. 

        I ask Laura for a pad and he has  _no idea why_ I would need one! After he just asked her!

        I know he’s trans. I know he’s in love with me. 

        And I like him back, but he’d have trouble seeing that even if I made a giant poster spelling out “I LIKE ROB”. 

       So anyway, that’s what’s going on as I work today. I’m sorting records and making mental notes in my head-a narrative in my mind helps me deal with things. It’s like, it’s like-well, it’s fucking confusing sometimes.

        _The point is,_ narrating what I’m doing, what other people are doing, narrating my life helps make it easier. And when I’ve got bad dysphoria I just narrate in third person. I ironically named myself Dick. I think that’s fine. It’s my name, I can do what I want with it. 

       There’s not much else to say at the moment. I think Laura is my best friend. Barry’s out because he’s off taking all of these odd jobs, and Rob, and Rob, he, well, I mean. He’s in love with me. And I like him back.

       And neither of us is brave enough to make the first move.

       Fuck. 


End file.
